Ai Yori Tenge
by gunman
Summary: Masataka rescues a beautiful young girl from being raped, only to discover that she is his future wife! Crossover with Ai Yori Aoshi. MasatakaAoi. Chapter 3 up.
1. Iinazuke

_**AI YORI TENGE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge or Ai Yori Aoshi.

Summary: Masataka rescues a beautiful young girl from being raped, only to discover that she is his future wife!

Authors Note: ATTENTION! THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN IN ACCORDANCE TO THE REQUESTS I GOT FOR IT AFTER POSTING IT. MOSTLY IN SPELLING MITSUOMI'S NAME. I HAVE CORRECTED THIS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1

**Iinazuke** (Betrothed)

Masataka stretched his neck muscles as he walked through the gates of Todo Academy, still upset at the way his life had turned out.

His big brother thought almost nothing of him, his father was rather aloof and Aya Natsume, his crush, still thought of him as a loser. She still chased after Souichiro Nagi, the spiky blond-haired punk who she was only planning to marry because her older sister Maya had knocked the blond boy into the shower and saw her in her underwear.

Add to that he wasn't sure just what his place amongst the Juken Club was. Maya told him that he was the groups strongest fighter, their strong right arm. And while he wasn't doubting that he could take Bob and Nagi in a fight, he wasn't the leader of their little team. Maya was, and even now that was in dispute because she had beaten up one of the Executive Committee members.

That ultimately ended up getting Maya suspended from Todo, only to later get her reinstated when the case was brought before the Student Council.

It still boggled Masataka's mind how Ryuzaki Tsutomu, the sadistic fire-user who raped Chiaki Kounoike, the girlfriend of Bob Makihara, one of the 'Knuckle Bombs', was still in school after that stunt he pulled. Blowing up Bob's motorcycle as punishment for his serial violence was one thing, but raping his girlfriend was over the limit.

And that was another issue: girlfriends.

Bob had Chiaki. Aya continued chasing Souichiro, much to his chagrin, and Souichiro apparently had a thing for Maya. The only one out of the loop in the relationship game was him.

_Yeah right. What kind of girl do I want?_ He thought. _At first I thought Aya was the one, but that was just a crush. Sure she's beautiful and graceful, and has some impressive fighting skills..._ (sigh) _why do I keep thinking about her? She doesn't like me. Doesn't care if I was alive or dead._ That thought made him even more depressed, that someone he liked didn't care about him at all. _But what kind of girl would like me? Heck if I know. But I guess if I had my way... I'd want her to be kind... and loving... loyal... like Aya is to Souichiro... talented... I guess being a good cook wouldn't be bad... and pretty. Real pretty. A real classic beauty. And traditional. __That__ would actually be a novelty around this place._ He smirked as he continued to walk into the Academy.

He paused as he heard a feminine gasp and turned around to notice a young woman on the ground in a form-fitting purple kimono with short purplish hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." the woman said in a soft voice, accepting his hand and being gently pulled to her feet. He froze as he noticed how lovely the girl seemed. "Oh no!" she gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My hanao!" she said, gesturing to the broken strap on her sandal.

"Oh. I can fix that." he replied.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure." he said, leaning down to take the sandal from her foot. "Hold onto my shoulders so you don't trip." he replied as he turned around.

"O-okay." she replied, gently gripping his shoulders for support.

While Masataka refits the strap into the sandal he casually talks to the girl.

"I haven't seen a lot of girls wearing a tsumugi around here." he said.

She blushed as she felt her hands dig into his shoulders. "Oh. Well it's always been a tradition in my family."

"Really. Are you starting school here?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I am here to meet my fiancée." she replied.

"Fiancée?" he said, finally getting the strap secured.

"Yes. I was told that Takayanagi-sama attends this school."

He stared at her. _She's here to marry my brother?_ "Oh. Well, if you like I can take you to the Executive Committee office. They're pretty much the admissions office around here. They can direct you to the person you're looking for."

"Thank you kindly." she smiled.

_Wonderful. I meet a kind, beautiful, traditional girl and I lose her faster than Aya. And to Mitsuomi of all people_. He depressingly thought as he escorted the girl to the office. _Least she doesn't hate me._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Thank you kindly for your help." she said once they arrived at the office. "May I ask your name?"

"Masataka." he said, feeling little reason to give his last name.

"I am Aoi Sakuraba." she bowed. "Thank you again."

Masataka walked away, leaving the girl to find her fiancée.

"Hello." Aoi said as she stepped into the office.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a reddish-haired girl in a school uniform at the front desk said, looking up from her paperwork.

"Yes. My name is Aoi Sakuraba. I am here to meet my fiancée." she said.

"Fiancée?" the girl asked looking up, a little shocked at the inquiry.

"Yes. His name is 'Takayanagi-sama'."

At that Emi Isuzu froze.

"You're here to... marry Takayanagi-sama?" Emi asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It was arranged by our two families many years ago. I am quite anxious to meet my fiancée so that I may start to serve him as a truly devoted wife."

_No. No! Maya was bad enough, but this girl... wait! Sakuraba? That's one of the largest Fortune 500 family's in Japan! She's rich, beautiful and sounds like she's been trained for this her entire life! Mitsuomi will take her in a second!_ Emi internally growled. _I have to get rid of her!_

"Uh... Miss?" Aoi asked, wondering why she was grinding her teeth.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll have one of my associates take you too him." Emi said, picking up the phone to call one of the Executive Committee members.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Within a few minutes, a blond-haired young man with tinted glasses and a toothpick in his mouth arrived. He paused as he stared at the young woman in the purplish kimono waiting patiently in one of the chairs in the office.

_Well! She looks young and fresh!_ Ryuzaki Tsutomu thought as he stared at her. _Thank you, Emi!_

"Miss? Ryuzaki will take care of you." Emi said with a slightly sadistic smile.

"Thank you kindly." Aoi said with a bow to the woman and followed the man out.

Within a few minutes Ryuzaki had lead the young woman to a small secluded area behind the school where he turned around and grabbed her.

"Wha... what are you doing?" she gasped as he reached around and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Very soon... you!" he whispered, his hands struggling to get her kimono off.

"No! Stop! Please stop!" she cried through his hand, struggling in panic.

"Be quiet!" he said as he tightened his hand over her mouth. "You're gonna enjoy this." he hissed, forcing her against the wall and tugging down fiercely on her obi, exposing her cleavage once her Eri was opened and down past her shoulders.

"Help!" she cried, her mouth muffled by his hand, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No one's gonna come by an disturb us." he grinned.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" a sudden voice shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(A couple minutes earlier)

Masataka was on his way to the library to get a reference book for his class when he noticed a familiar kimono-clad woman walking at the opposite end of the school.

_What the... it's Ms Sakuraba. With Ryuzaki?? Uh-oh._ Masataka gasped as he remembered what had happened to Bob's girlfriend, Chiaki, at the hands of Ryuzaki.

Dropping his book bag he took off into a dead run towards the pair.

He arrived just as Ryuzaki had pulled open her kimono, exposing her cleavage.

He heard what sounded like a muffled 'help' followed by Ryuzaki saying no one was going to come by and disturb them.

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Masataka shouted.

"What the..." the blond guy gasped as he turned back to see the brown-haired young man.

_Masataka-kun!_ Aoi gasped as she saw the boy who had fixed her sandal.

"Get out of here you Juken lap-dog." Ryuzaki spat. "This doesn't concern you!"

"I don't care! I'm making it my business, now let her go!" she repeated.

"Get lost, or get hurt!"

"Let her go of her or I'll hurt you!"

Ryuzaki growled. "Fine. You wanna get into this, kid, you got it!"

He shoved Aoi against the wall as his fists exploded with his elemental ki-powers. Which happened to be fire.

From her sitting position against the wall, Aoi just watched in stunned shock as both Masataka and Ryuzaki exploded towards each other with incredible strength and speed, unleashing a torrent of incredible martial arts moves that dazzled the kimono-clad woman.

_They have special powers?_ Aoi gasped as she saw Ryuzaki throw what looked like a fireball at Masataka, only to have him dodge it and ignite a tree that was behind him. She was further shocked when he jumped back to the tree and placed his hand over it, a strange wave of energy washing over the tree itself and extinguishing the fire. _He used his power to prevent the tree from burning._

Masataka then flew back towards the blond haired rapist, throwing a series of fierce punches that Ryuzaki managed to block, until one of the punches actually got through, connecting with his chin and causing him to stumble backwards.

Masataka didn't stop, however.

"THIRTY-TWO WAY FRACAS STRIKE!" Masataka shouted, landing 32-hard punches to both Ryuzaki's face and body, before spinning around and throwing a powerful finishing kick that sent the blond-haired rapist right through the nearest concrete wall.

Aoi continued to stare, unblinking, as Masataka ended the fight, winning.

His opponent defeated, Masataka raced over to Aoi, who was still sitting on the ground, her kimono draped off her shoulders and just dipping down past her cleavage.

"Aoi-san! Are you alright?" Masataka asked the girl, blushing as he tried to keep his eyes above her neck, which looked tempting enough to kiss as well.

"Y-Yes. I am." she said clearly shocked, but managed to regain herself as the brown-haired boy filled her vision. "You... YOU WERE AMAZING!" she gasped.

"Oh. Thanks." he replied, feeling somewhat embarrassed at her praise. "But are you alright? He didn't get anything, did he?"

"No. You arrived in time." she replied

Masataka sighed in relief as he helped her off the ground. She adjusted her kimono and obi until she was once again presentable.

"Oh! My hanao came loose again." Aoi said.

"Here, let me fix it." Masataka offered.

Aoi smiled as she once again held onto Masataka's shoulder as he fixed the sandal strap. A blush went across her cheeks as she felt the safety that seemed to radiate from the young man.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice caught the pair's attention.

Masataka and Aoi looked over and Tawara Bunshichi, the perverted laid-back advisor of the Executive Committee, staring at them, as well as the unconscious Ryuzaki on the other side of the concrete wall.

"What the hell happened?" Tawara asked them.

"I stopped Ryuzaki from raping Ms Sakuraba." Masataka answered.

"You stopped... did you say _Ms Sakuraba_?" the unshaven man asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Oh _boy_!" he said as he grabbed his cellphone. "Wait here a sec, please?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In less than an hour, both The Juken Club and The Executive Committee had gathered around the wall that Masataka had made using Ryuzaki. The punk rapist had been toted away by the school medics several minutes ago, with the whole Juken Club in attendance.

_Wow!_ Maya grinned as she stared at the gasping hole. _Nicely done, Masa-kun._

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking 'bout!" Bob cheered after Ryuzaki was carried out. "Way to go, Sempai!"

"Took him out pretty easy, didn't he?" Souichiro asked, glaring at the bloody blond.

"What The Hell Is Going On Here?" Mitsuomi asked once he had arrived.

_Oh god!_ Emi shuddered as the tall, muscular and intimidating leader of the Executive Committee stepped through the crowd of people.

Masataka and Aoi then explain what happened, and needless to say, everyone was a bit shocked.

"She's here to marry Mitsuomi?" Maya gasped.

"And nearly gets raped by Ryuzaki." Aya said.

"Only to get saved by sempai." Bob said.

"She's really cute." Souichiro said, causing Aya to look at the blond boy as if hurt.

"And so I came to fulfill our families pledge, Takayanagi-sama." Aoi said to Mitsuomi, though she felt more than a little apprehensive about this after meeting the imposing leader of the Executive Committee. He seemed rather cold and unapproachable, unlike Masataka who was warm, kind and had already saved her from one of his own henchmen.

"I'm afraid not." Mitsuomi said to the girl.

"What? But why?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Because you're not here to marry me. You're here to marry my brother." he said, looking at the young man still standing next to her.

"WHAT?" Emi gasped.

"Excuse me?" Masataka gasped.

"She's supposed to marry..." Maya started to say.

"Sempai?" Bob gasped.

The intended pair looked at each other, blushing at bit at this.

"You mean you're... Takayanagi-sama?" Aoi asked the boy.

"Well, yes." Masataka replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Because I thought you were here to marry my brother, not me, so there wouldn't have been much point in telling you my name since... well, I'm sorry about that." he apologized.

"Do you object to this, Masataka?" Mitsuomi asked.

"Well, yes!" he snapped. "I mean, no!" he blushed, realizing how that sounded. "What I mean is, you didn't tell ME about this! I didn't know anything about this girl coming to see _me_, and I sent her to Emi, and then she nearly got raped by Ryuzaki, and..."

"Wait!" Mitsuomi said, holding up his hand to stop his younger brother. "You sent her to Emi, and she assigned Ryuzaki to escort Aoi to see me... hmm. Emi!"

(Gulp) "Yes, sir?" the pink-haired young woman replied.

"I want to have a little talk with you." he glared.

"Yes, sir." she shrunk under his gaze.

"Masataka, take Aoi away from here." he said, then turning to everyone else. "The rest of you are dismissed!"

"SIR!" the Executive Committee shouted.

The Juken Club just looked at Mitsuomi as if he was nuts trying to order them away.

"So... I am to be _your_ wife." Aoi said to Masataka as Mitsuomi and Emi walked away.

"Yeah. I guess so." Masataka replied, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Suddenly, Aoi smiled widely, her entire attitude immensely cheerful as her tears of happiness, not fear or sadness, rolled down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was smiling and crying.

"Never before have I felt destiny so strongly!" she said as she lunged forward and threw her arms around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"What?" he gasped in confusion.

"For the one who treated me so kindly, who came to my aid and protected me when I was in danger, to be the man I am to marry!" she explained. "It has to be destiny!"

_Destiny?_ Masataka wondered. _I mean sure I saved her from Ryuzaki but she just met me, so how can she say that it's destiny? _He paused for a second looking down at the beautiful young woman who continued to hug him tightly. _Then again... she didn't seem too impressed with my brother... and she is really pretty and nice. Maybe... I should take the chance._

Masataka looked at her again and just stared, taking in her delicate features. Her flawless cream-like skin; her short, silky-smooth purplish-blue hair; her soft bluish eyes that radiated both warmth and kindness; her perfect shell-like ears; her cute little angular nose; her full, soft pouty lips; and her warm, kind smile.

A smile that, for the first time he could remember, he returned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope everyone liked this story. I wrote this story as a kind of prototype. I intend for there to be about three or four more chapters, depending on the kind of reviews I get for this first chapter.

Ai Yori Aoshi is one of my favorite manga's, and out of Tenjho Tenge Masataka is my favorite, and rather underplayed, character. So I thought 'How would it be possible to write up a crossover'? The main trouble was 'who would I use'?

I could have used Tina or Taeko or even Miyabi. Ultimately, even though Kaoru Hanabishi is the male lead in Ai Yori Aoshi, I decided to integrate Masataka into a similar role. Though with less troubles than Kaoru faced.

Also, I should let everyone know that I'm writing a bunch of other Tenjho Tenge stories that I plan to post sometime next month, so keep an eye out for them.

Drop me a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Ouse

_**AI YORI TENGE**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge, Ai Yori Aoshi or their characters.

Summary: Masataka and Aoi move in together and slowly discover the truths about themselves.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2

**Ouse **(Meeting)

Without a means of transport of his own, Masataka was forced to take Aoi back to her home using the train system.

"If we take the Express train we can get to Izumigaoka in about a half hour." Masataka said.

"Alright." Aoi agreed as the pair boarded the train.

However, within two stops the train had quickly become packed like a can of sardines. Masataka found himself pressed up against Aoi, the young woman's back to the glass window of the car door.

"Oh! Sorry! It got filled with passengers so quickly." Masataka said, his arm wrapped around behind Aoi's head to brace himself against the wall so as not to crush her.

Aoi did feel a little cramped inside the train car, only to realize how close she and Masataka were. She looked up and found her eyes meeting his. She blushed and smiled as she stared at him.

"It's okay. I'm perfectly fine." she said, causing him to blush as she leaned against him comfortably.

Because of the numerous passengers, the pair missed their stop and were forced to ride around until they came back to Izumigaoka. Aoi didn't mind, only because she felt safe with Masataka.

When the majority of passengers had cleared out, the pair were able to find a seat. Aoi looked over and noticed two couples that had gotten on a couple stops back. One of them were a middle-aged couple, the woman looking a few months pregnant. The other couple were far older, in their 70's by the look of them. Both couples were holding hands and smiling to each other. It made Aoi happy that there were couples like this who were happy and could express their feelings openly to each other.

As a result of this, Aoi's hand had unconsciously found it's way into Masataka's. When the boy realized that the girl's soft hand was touching his, he looked down first, then up to her face, followed her gaze and stopped when he realized she was looking at the two older couples that were further down the train car.

Turning back to the girl, he felt himself smile, noting how beautiful her expression was.

_It's like love and happiness makes her more beautiful._ He thought, his own hand squeezing hers.

Aoi felt her hand tighten from his own and blushed, leaning over to rest her head on his shoulder.

The other two couples noticed this and smiled, especially when Masataka put his head against hers.

Eventually the pair reached their stop and disembarked. From the train station, Aoi lead Masataka to a large Western-styled mansion about a mile into a fairly good neighborhood.

"Whoa! This place is incredible!" Masataka gasped.

"Isn't it? It's one of the Sakuraba Summer homes that our family doesn't use anymore." Aoi said. "Since it wasn't being used I decided to turn it into a boarding house."

"Really? Why a boarding house?" he asked off-handedly.

"At first I thought it would be nice to meet new people, but with the university only a couple miles up the street, it actually became a good idea to help people out."

Masataka smiled at how nice the girl seemed. Though he did wonder if that naivete wouldn't get her into trouble. Like when she went to Todo Academy looking for him and met Ryuzaki. Not that her innocence was a bad thing, but in some places it could be.

Just then a young woman wearing a maids outfit, with red hair and glasses, came storming up to the pair in a huff.

"AOI-SAN! AOI-SAN!" the woman shouted as she ran up to her.

"Taeko-san? What's wrong?" Aoi asked.

"Where have you been? Miyabi-san's been pitching a fit since you left without telling anyone!" the redhead gasped. "And that was two days ago!"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you all worry." Aoi said.

_Two days? And she didn't tell anyone she was going to Todo?_ Masataka thought. _Was she in that much a hurry to meet her fiancée?_

It was then that Masataka and Taeko noticed each other.

"Oh! Hello!" Taeko said, noticing how handsome the young man was.

"Hello." Masataka said, noticing how attractive, and endowed, the redhead was.

"Oh, forgive me." Aoi said. "Masa-kun, this is Taeko Minazuki, our live-in maid. Taeko-san, this is Masataka Takayanagi, he is my..."

"LANDLADY-SAN!" a new voice shouted, interrupting the young woman.

The trio looked over and saw a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes run up to them. Those two traits alone told Masataka that she was American. She practically tackled Aoi, hugging her tightly in joy.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?! We've been so worried about you!" the sexy blond cried.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Aoi said, trying to calm down the excitable girl.

"Tina-sempai, you shouldn't molest Aoi-san like that." Taeko admonished, trying to stop the blond girl's behavior.

"Why not? She never complained before. See?" she gasped as she reached around to grab Aoi by her breasts.

"EEK!" Aoi gasped as she was fondled.

"Uh... Aoi-chan?" Masataka said, causing the trio to pause and turn to him.

Tina was the first to speak.

"Landlady-san, who's the cute guy? Were you out on a date or something?" Tina asked with a smile.

"That's right. You were introducing me to your new boyfriend when Tina-sempai arrived." Taeko said.

"When did you get a boyfriend?" Tina gushed at the young woman. "I know you've been gone a while but I didn't think it was that long."

"Oh, no, no, no! Masa-kun is my..." Aoi started to say, only to get suddenly interrupted.

"HEY BABY!"

The quartet looked back and saw a group of young men standing at the entrance way to the mansion. Masataka actually felt Taeko cringe as they appeared.

"Oh no!" Taeko gasped, hiding behind Aoi.

"Not again." Tina groaned.

"What is wrong? Who are they?" Aoi asked.

"A bunch of street punks who have been harassing us for days!" Tina said.

"If it's not here, it's at Meiritsu University." Taeko said. "Miyabi-san actually had to call the police."

Masataka looked back at the group. There were 15 of them, and judging from the bottles of beer in their hands, more than half of them were clearly drunk. Also, from the way some of them were looking at Aoi, Taeko and Tina, he knew there was only one thing on their minds.

The group marched over to them until they had the quartet cornered in a semi-circle.

"It wasn't nice of you to call the cops on us, babe." the leader said.

"What part of 'You're not welcome here' didn't you understand?" Tina shot back.

"Hey! I do what I want, babe!" he sneered, taking a swig of his beer before looking at Taeko and Aoi. "I guess we'll have to show you that."

"If you please, we do not want trouble." Aoi stated politely.

"There won't be any trouble... if you just show us a good time." the leader said with a smirk.

At hearing this, Masataka dropped his bookbag and stepped in front of Aoi and the girls.

"I think it would be best if you please just left." Masataka said calmly, no indication of irritation or upset on his face or in his voice.

"Yeah? And what if I don't? You gonna make me, boy?" the leader said.

"Unless you would like me to call the police." he stated.

The leader growled and brought his hand up to knock Masataka in the head. However, the punch was easily dodged, the drunken leader staggering a bit as Masataka reached out his hand to poke the guy in the arm, causing him to tip over and fall flat onto his face.

Two of the others leaped at Masataka, one of them with a knife. Masataka saw them and quickly pulled out a pen from his back pocket. The one with the knife lunged at Masataka, only to get the blade blocked by a black-inked pen. The one without a weapon threw a punch, only to get it stopped by Masataka's fingers.

By now, Tina and Taeko had moved Aoi back away from the ensuing fight. Naturally the two girls were a bit shocked that Masataka had stopped a knife blade with only a pen. They didn't know that he was using his Ki-force abilities to backup the strength of the pen, stopping the knife blade from penetrating it.

"What the..." the knife-wielding punk started to say.

"How did..." the other punk gasped.

"Get Him!" leader shouted.

Tina and Taeko couldn't blink as the rest of the thugs swarmed over Masataka intending to beat him into the ground like a stake. However, it was clear they had no idea as to his strength and skill as he quickly lashed out at the attackers with blazing speed.

"Landlady-san, you didn't tell us your new boyfriend was such a fighter." Tina said as Masataka threw a roundhouse kick that knocked down three punks on one strike.

"Yes, you have a boyfriend and a bodyguard in one package." Taeko said as Masataka leaped up and split-kicked two more punks in their faces.

"Actually, he is not my boyfriend. He is my fiancée." Aoi explained as Masataka threw a punch that knocked one punk into two others, knocking them all cold.

"YOUR WHAT?" the blond and the redhead gasped as Masataka finished off the group, nailing the leader in the face with his signature move, a high whip-kick to the face.

Within seconds the 15 punks were all unconscious and lying around the mansion lawn like a batch of clothes that had just been carelessly tossed out of the house. Tina and Taeko just stared in shock as Masataka casually walked back to Aoi and the others.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked them.

"Yes. We are unharmed." Aoi said with a smile.

The pair looked over at Tina and Taeko, who still hadn't blinked. Tina was the first one to recover.

"Where... did you learn to fight like that?" Tina asked, finally blinking.

"I've only seen moves like that in the movies." Taeko added.

"Well I..." Masataka started to say, only to get interrupted by another new voice.

"What Happened Here?" a mauve-haired woman shouted, gaining everyone's attention as she got out of a white BMW Roadster. She stared at the unconscious group of punks around the lawn and turned back to Aoi and the others. "Aoi-sama? AOI-SAMA!" she cried, racing over to Aoi and smothering her with a tight hug.

_Everyone must have really missed her._ Masataka thought as Aoi was finally released from the older yet quite lovely older woman.

"Oh my god!" the woman cried. "I was so worried when you disappeared without a word!"

"I'm sorry, Miyabi-san." Aoi said. "I simply went to locate Takayanagi-sama."

"I thought we agreed I would go with you when you were to officially meet him." Miyabi stated.

"Yes, we did. But I thought that meeting my future husband with my guardian would be a rather impersonal way to get to know each other." Aoi said. "I wanted to meet him by myself in a more natural setting, such as the school he went to."

Miyabi looked at the younger girl. "You went to Todo Academy without an escort?"

"Yes." Aoi said simply, as if it wasn't a big deal. (It had been, but it had turned out for the better.)

Miyabi looked frustrated, running her hand over her face and through her hair. She then turned back to the unconscious punks and then back to Tina. "Are these the same punks from last time?"

"Yes." Tina answered.

Miyabi looked over at them and then pulled her phone out. "This is Miyabi Kagurazaki. The same group of individuals who have been harassing us have returned. Actually they are unconscious. About 15 of them. Would you please send a van or truck to take them away. Thank you." She hung up the phone. "The police will be here soon. Until they arrive, would someone please tell me what happened here?"

"It was just amazing!" Tina shouted.

"Like a Bruce Lee movie!" Taeko stated.

"First Landlady-san and her boyfriend came back from their date..."

"Then these punks came by and started harassing us..."

"Then her boyfriend just steps up and kicks all of their butts!" Tina said, poorly imitating some bad karate moves.

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up! Aoi and her what?" Miyabi said, cutting into the rants.

"Her boyfriend. The cute guy standing next to Aoi." Tina said, as Miyabi finally got a good look at the young man whom she hadn't really noticed until now.

"You are both mistaken. Masa-kun is my fiancée, not my boyfriend." Aoi corrected them.

"Oh. Sorry. I forgot, what with the cool fighting and everything." Tina giggled, which was mimicked by Taeko.

"Fiancée? Then... would you be Takayanagi-sama?" Miyabi asked Masataka.

"Yes. Masataka Takayanagi. I am pleased to meet you." he said with a bow.

"And you defeated all of these punks, by yourself?" Miyabi asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"It was just incredible! I've never seen moves like that before!" Tina gushed.

"You were amazing, Sempai!" Taeko exclaimed.

"Yes, even better then when I was attacked." Aoi added.

"WHAT?" the trio of women gasped in unison at the woman, causing her to jump back a bit.

"You Were Attacked?" Miyabi gasped in horror. "By Who?"

"Where was this?" Tina asked.

"Did Sempai save you?" Taeko asked.

"Yes, he did." Aoi said, answering Taeko first.

"Alright, I want details! Now!" Miyabi demanded.

Masataka and Aoi tell the group everything that happened to them and Todo Academy. As they did, the police arrived and were piling the unconscious punks into vans and paddy wagons.

Once they were finished, Tina was even more impressed, Taeko was swooning, and Miyabi was scowling.

"IT'S AN OUTRAGE! AN ABSOLUTE OUTRAGE AND ABOMINATION! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THIS RYUZAKI BASTARD I'M GONNA STUFF HIS FEET SO FAR DOWN HIS THROAT HE'LL BE WALKING ON HIS OWN ASS!!" Miyabi growled as she paced furiously around the law.

The quartet had actually backed away from the rage-emanating woman.

"Uh, Miss?" one of the policemen asked, causing Aoi and the others to turn to him.

"Yes?"

"We have all of these guys loaded up into the vans and wagons. We'll be taking our leave now."

"Oh, thank you very much." Aoi said.

The policeman bowed and departed with the rest of the officers. Once they were gone, Miyabi stalked over to Masataka and was bowing profusely.

"Thank you, Masataka-sama! If you hadn't been there I shudder to think what tragedy might have befallen Aoi-sama." Miyabi said.

"It was my pleasure." Masataka said. "Though I didn't know she was my fiancée at the time."

"Huh? You didn't?" she asked, confused.

"No, I didn't. The short version is: no one told me about the arrangement before Aoi showed up at the school." Masataka explained.

"Then it must have been fate!" she stated, causing Masataka to blink as Miyabi turned back to Aoi. "Aoi-sama! I apologize for being lax in my responsibility as your guardian. I promise it will not happen again!" Miyabi said/declared to the younger woman.

"It wasn't your fault, Miyabi-san." Aoi assured the woman.

"So... is Masataka moving in with us?" Tina asked.

"Actually, that is one of the arrangements we made with his family." Aoi said.

"Really?" Masataka gasped, stunned at this newest development in his arranged marriage. "Is there anything else I should know about this arrangement?" he asked the young woman.

"Actually, given that you didn't know about the living arrangements, yes there are." Miyabi said. "But we can discuss that as you get settled."

"Alright! Celebration Time!" Tina shouted, pumping her fists into the air.

"Celebration?" Taeko asked, confused. "What for?"

"Well, we gotta have a party to welcome the new tenant. Especially if he's landlady-san's husband!" Tina gushed.

"Fiancée!" Aoi corrected. "We are not married yet."

"But what if he's not a drinker?" Taeko asked.

"Hey, if he can kick 15 guys asses without breaking a sweat, then a couple beers shouldn't be a problem for him." Tina reasoned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka quickly got settled into the mansion, his room right next to Aoi's in the main house. Since Tina and Taeko were the boarder and live-in maid they lived in the refurbished servants quarters out back of the mansion. This arrangement made sense since Masataka was supposed to be marrying Aoi in the near future.

Miyabi, though protective of the kimono-wearing woman, did her best to accommodate Masataka, seeing as how he was Aoi's fiancée and how he had already protected her from harm. That alone made her realize that it would be preferable to have him close to her whenever she was not around.

After dinner, in which Masataka didn't get drunk, he was told by Miyabi about the arrangements that his family and Aoi's family had made in regards to their arranged marriage. Masataka was actually shocked to hear that his own brother was a strong advocate for the marriage. They both had a somewhat strained relationship, yet it seemed as if Mitsuomi had wanted something good for him anyway.

Once the ground rules had been laid out before the young man, which included the basic 'No Sex Until After Marriage' rule, he quickly got into his nightly routine of martial arts practice out behind the mansion. It was there that the quartet of women got to see him practice three different martial arts systems for more than two hours.

Miyabi recognized the different systems he was practicing, actually impressed that Masataka was so versatile as well as dedicated to his art. To Miyabi it made her feel better that Masataka was so strong so as to protect Aoi better. And he did seem to be a good person, but she nevertheless kept her eye on the young man.

Masataka eventually retired to his room, after helping Taeko carry a drunken Tina back to her room. However, once he did, he found that he had a visitor.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

_Hmm? Wonder who that is at this time of night?_ Masataka wondered, figuring it could only be either Aoi or Miyabi, yet couldn't fathom why they would want to see him at ten o'clock at night.

Opening the door, he was met with the cute face of Aoi Sakuraba.

"Aoi-chan? Is something wrong?" Masataka asked.

"Uh... I was hoping we could talk for a bit." Aoi answered.

"Oh. Sure. Come in." he said, stepping back to allow Aoi inside his room.

Once inside, Aoi sat down on his futon, gently running her hand over the blankets.

"So, what did you want to talk about, Aoi-chan?"

"Well... I was just wondering... if your room was alright?"

He looked at her strangely.

"My room?" he asked, wondering why this was a big issue to her.

"Well... the mansion itself is traditional Western-style, but some of the rooms were decorated in classic Japanese, which includes futons to sleep on the floor." Aoi explained. "I just wondered if you wouldn't have wanted a regular bedroom."

"Oh. No. This is fine. Really." he assured her.

"Oh. I am glad then." she smiled.

It was then that Masataka realized something. _She didn't come here to see if I liked my room. Then why is she here? Does she just want to spend time with me?_ He wondered, the thought actually feeling nice to him. Though he did frown at little at just how little they knew of each other.

"Is something wrong, Masa-kun?" she asked.

"No. Nothing." he lied a little. "Well... it's just... this whole thing is so sudden. I didn't even know you existed until today, and I'm supposed to be marrying you. And I still don't know a lot about you and..."

"Then..." she suddenly interrupted. "Then please... learn about me now!" she said firmly, but not yelling her intent, placing her hand over her heart. "And please... teach me about you, Masataka-sama!" she said formally, her eyes pleading with all the cuteness in the world.

At this point, Masataka didn't think that even his brother could have said no to such a cute face.

The pair talked a bit more, just enjoying their time together, until Aoi started getting tired. However instead of slowly nodding off, she suddenly just zonked out and crashed against Masataka.

_Oh Aoi-chan. _Masataka smiled as he gently set the girl down on his futon and pulled the covers over her body. _Just sleep, Aoi-chan. No one will disturb you here._

He turned out the light and then grabbed the spare blanket for himself to sleep on the other side of the room. Miyabi probably wouldn't have argued too much about them staying in the same room, but he decided it best not to push his luck too soon.

However, that decision didn't last long as Masataka was woken up about midnight by a strange and somewhat disturbing dream. One that involved him chasing a woman he could have sworn was his mother, as she was walking away from him. He ran to catch her, but as hard as he ran he couldn't get to her and she faded before his very eyes.

He woke up from the dream, his eyes shedding a tear before he realized something he hadn't before.

His face was buried in Aoi's cleavage.

The young woman had apparently woken up in the middle of the night and pulled herself over to where he was, covering him with the blanket and cuddling up to him before going back to sleep. But now she had pulled his head against his chest, holding him like he was a teddy bear.

_Wh-Why is Aoi-chan... NNGA! I have to get away from her... before...AAHH!!_ He thought as he tried to get away, only to have the girl pull him back against her. _But... this feels good_. He sighed as he tried to turn so that she wasn't smothering him.

He twisted his head to the side, his nose and mouth rubbing against her breasts.

"AH..." she unconsciously moaned, telling Masataka that he was probably stimulating her.

_UWAAA-AAAHHHH! She's Too Cute When She Does That!_ He gasped and tried to pull away again, the girl proving stronger than he expected. _What a grip! Oh man! _He thought, staring down at her long bathrobe she was still wearing, partly opened in the front._ She was wearing traditional clothing before so I didn't realize it when Ryuzaki was trying to rape her, got her kimono open... but her breasts... they're bigger than I thought._ He thought with some guilt as he tried to get away again.

That proved fruitless as the girl unconsciously brought her legs into play.

_OOOOHHH! Her Legs! They're Wrapping Around Mine Now!_ he gasped, trying again to struggle out of her embrace. _Please stop clinging to me like this! AAGH! Now Her Cheek! _

Out of sheer exhaustion, Masataka just gave up and did his best to get as comfortable as possible. No way was he going to escape her grip, so he decided to make the best of it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Morning came sooner than expected, though Masataka was still wrapped up in Aoi's arms when he woke up. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he met Aoi's soft purplish pupils.

"Ah... good morning, Masa-kun." she smiled.

"Good morning." he replied with a tired expression.

"Masa-kun, what's wrong? You look exhausted!" she gasped.

"Yeah. I was worn out trying to stop you from smothering me with your body." he said, a mild blush on his cheeks at the events of last night.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she said, a little embarrassed. "I have a tendency of grabbing things when I sleep." she explained.

"Yeah. I noticed." he said with a nervous smile.

"When I woke up last night, you looked so cold sleeping by yourself, so I thought I would sleep next to you to keep you warm. I guess I was right. You held onto me like you were cold."

"I did?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yes." she said with a cute smile. "I'm glad it was mutual."

_Oh jeez! I guy could get used to a smile like that_. He said, melting under her beaming expression.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Are you sure about this, Tina-sempai?" Taeko asked as the two young women were out to leave.

"Oh course! He definitely needs a new place to stay. And we could use another strong male presence around here!" Tina chuckled to the redhead.

"Who are you talking about?" Miyabi asked, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, Manager-san! We were thinking about adding a new boarder to the house." Tina said.

"What? Who?"

"His name is Kaoru Hanabishi. He's a really nice guy who's about to get evicted from his place. He needs a new place to live so, I thought we'd invite him here." Tina explained.

"Without checking with me first?" Miyabi shot at the blond.

"He's a really straight-arrow kind of guy. You'd like him." Tina insisted.

"Hmm." she mused. "Very well. But I meet with him first before you start moving his stuff in here, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tina said with a stiff salute.

"Just go!" Miyabi huffed in frustration.

With that, Tina Foster and Taeko Minazuki were out the door and off to the university.

"I need to get going too." Masataka said, coming down the stairs of the mansion. "There's a few things that I have to pick up, and then see if I can get a transfer out to the closer university."

"Of course, Masataka-sama. If I can be of any help, let me know." Miyabi said.

"Thank you. But it's something I have to do." Masataka said and then headed to the train station.

"You won't be long, will you?" Aoi asked, hands folded together as her eyes pleaded sweetly for his quick return.

Masataka just smiled at the girl. "As long as paper work takes. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright." she said with a smile before kissing him gently on the cheek.

He blushed as he waved at the girl before leaving.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Todo Academy)

"Well... you don't look too worse for wear." Tawara Bunshichi said as a certain red haired woman stepped into the office. More like limped in, sporting a variety of bruises with her arm in a sling.

"I'd like to think he was going easy on me." Emi Isuzu said as she sat down at her office. "At least I didn't get executed."

"That would be rather humane. Not Mitsuomi's style, really." Tawara said as he puffed his cigarette. "At least you can still move. Ryuzaki's not gonna be doing much of anything now. What with half his bones broken and his skull partly caved in, which has put him into a coma." He snuffed out the cigarette and pulled another one out of the packet.

Before he lit it, Masataka walked into the office.

"Hey, there kid. What can we do for you today?" Tawara asked the young Takayanagi.

"I actually came to request a transfer to Meiritsu University." Masataka said.

Tawara smiled. "Actually, we had your paperwork all filled out." he said, handing the boy a packet of papers.

"Really? Already?" he asked, accepting them packet and quickly leafing through it.

"You're brother wanted me to make sure it got to you." the man said, puffing on his cigarette.

"Yet another thing he neglected to tell me." he sighed, but thanked the pair and then headed out.

Tawara sighed. _Poor kid. Yeah, right. He's marrying into the Sakuraba family and gets a real cutie for a wife. Yeah, he's a poor kid. _He thought sarcastically.

Just then, the intercom beeped.

"Yes?" Tawara said after pressing the button.

(This is Mitsuomi. Tell Emi I want to see her now.)

Tawara looked over at Emi, who just sighed and got up from her seat. She was still sore from the last session, which was this morning.

"I'll tell her you wanted to see her." Tawara said and clicked off the intercom. "I'll pray for you kid."

"Thanks." she sighed and walked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Masataka was supposed to start at Meiritsu University in a couple days, so for now he just got his belongings moved into the Sakuraba Mansion. Aoi was glad to have him back, going into a big production about how much she missed him, as if he had been gone for a year.

Masataka actually found it sweet to be missed like that.

It was about three o'clock in the afternoon when Tina and Taeko came back from the university with their prospective boarder in tow.

"Whoa! This place is huge!" Kaoru gasped when he saw the mansion.

"Isn't it? We get mansion privileges too, even though our rooms are out back." Tina said.

"Out back?" Kaoru asked as the pair lead him around the mansion to where the servant quarters were located.

"Yes. They are refurbished servants quarters, but we each get our own room." Taeko said, showing him the smaller lodge-like building.

"Guess that's not too bad." Kaoru said, noticing that the building had been kept to code.

"And the price is just right." Tina said with a wink.

"Sounds great. I'll take it." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Excuse Me!" a sharp voice stated, causing the trio of jump a bit.

"Oh! Miyabi-san!" Taeko gasped.

"Tina-san! I thought we agreed that I would interview the prospective boarder and decide if he was going to live here or not!" the mauve-haired woman barked at the blond.

"Well, uh..."

"Oh, look! Masataka-sama is back." Taeko, said, interrupting the pair.

The group looked back to see Masataka and Aoi walking out of the mansion towards them. It was Taeko who noticed that there were some similarities between Kaoru and Masataka. Mostly in their height, their overall build, short hair and eye color. If their facial features were a little more in synch they could have passed for brothers.

"Hello. You must be Kaoru-san." Aoi said.

"Yes, he is!" Tina shouted as she clung protectively to Kaoru. "Isn't he just darling?"

"Tina!" Kaoru shouted, slightly embarrassed by her actions.

"I am the proprietor, Aoi Sakuraba. You have already met Miyabi-san, the boarding house manager." Aoi said.

"Uh, yes. I did." Kaoru said with a courteous bow. He then turned to Masataka. "I'm Kaoru Hanabishi. Are you another boarder?"

"Oh, excuse me!" Aoi blushed. "This is my fiancée, Masataka-kun."

"Masataka Takayanagi." he said, shaking Kaoru's hand as he introduced himself.

"Fiancée? Really?" he said, nodding at the simple fact that such a cute girl would have had a boyfriend or something.

"Taeko-san, don't you have work to be getting to?" Miyabi asked the redhead.

"Oh! Yes! Sorry!" the girl said as she ran into the servants quarters to get her maids outfit.

She quickly ran back into the mansion while Miyabi and the others continued to talk to Kaoru.

"Well, Hanabishi-san, everything seems to be in order. I don't think we'll have any trouble with you..." Miyabi said, looking over his application, which she had actually written up as a formality, when Taeko came bustling back onto the backyard.

"MASATAKA-SAMA!" Taeko shouted bolting from the mansion towards the group.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Masataka asked, catching the girl before tripped and fell onto her face once again after running out of the mansion.

"You'd better come quick! There are some punks outside and they look like trouble!" she gasped.

The group quickly went through the mansion to the front door, opening it up to see who Taeko was talking about. They froze when they saw what Taeko was talking about.

_Well, she's right. They are trouble_. He thought as he saw them.

The first was a tall, dark-skinned man with long dreadlocks. The second was a shorter white guy with spiky blond hair. There was a young woman behind them with short brown hair.

Masataka knew who they were, of course. Bob Makahari, Souichiro Nagi, and Chiaki Kounoike.

"They look like trouble." Kaoru said.

"They are trouble." Masataka stated.

"You know them?" Miyabi asked.

"Oh yeah. I know them." Masataka said as he stepped up to them. "Bob. Souichiro. Ms Chiaki."

"Hi, Sempai." Bob said with a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Masataka asked, obviously confused by their presence.

At that question, the pair looked a little sheepish. Chiaki poked Bob in the gut, encouraging him on.

"Actually... we were hoping we could move in with you." Bob suddenly said.

"What?" he gasped.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" the pair begged, dropping to their knees and begging the young man with big puppy-dog eyes.

Masataka practically face-faulted into the ground as Chiaki sweat dropped at the pair's antics. Of course she knew why they were acting like this, because there was no way they could simply muscle their way into moving in. Not against Masataka at least.

"See? He's already got them on their knees." Tina giggled, the others looking a bit confused.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

For those of you who might know, Kaoru Hanabishi is the protagonist male lead in the Ai Yori Aoshi storylines. He's Aoi's original fiancée. I'm not planning on having him get together with Aoi or try to fight Masataka for her. (He'd lose) I'm going to pair him up with someone else.

Also, as I'm sure some of you have been wondering, I changed the ages of the characters in this story to be at college level. In the Tenjho Tenge manga, Masataka was in high school while Kaoru, Tina and Taeko were in college.

While the American and Japanese school systems are somewhat different, I am basically using the American one for the purposes of this story. As such, Masataka is a Junior in College, which makes him about 20 years old. (He got really good grades and took college courses during high school)

Aoi is about the same age, Tina is the same age, Taeko is a year younger, Miyabi is about ten years older than that, Maya Natsume is a year older than Masataka, Aya Natsume is a year younger, Bob, Souichiro, and Chiaki are the same as Aya.

This also means that Todo Academy is both a high school and college, for the sake of space and all. It's basically a high school type institution that offers legitimate college classes that enable students to transfer out to other universities whenever they want to. Like Masataka did.

I know I've crammed a lot into this chapter, but I couldn't help it. The ideas just came to me one after the others and I didn't feel like putting them separate.

Anyway, drop me a review to let me know what you think.


	3. Dousei

_**AI YORI TENGE  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenjho Tenge, Ai Yori Aoshi, or their characters.

Summary: Masataka and Aoi get to know each others friends, while Nagi and Bob face the wrath of Miyabi Kagurazaki.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Dousei** (Cohabitation)

Outside on the front lawn of the Sakuraba Mansion, a pair of thugs known as The Knuckle Bombs, were pleading and scraping to one Masataka Takayanagi. The reason shocking everyone who heard it.

"You want to live here?" Masataka asked. "Why?"

"Well... mostly because we got kicked out of our apartment." Chiaki explained to him.

"Yeah. Landlord found out about our fighting and everything..." Bob said.

"I still think that Executive Committee had something to do with it." Souichiro grumbled.

"At least they didn't firebomb the building." Bob snapped to the blond.

"But why here? I would have thought Aya-chan would have offered to put you up at their house." Masataka said.

"Oh, she did, but..." Bob said, pointing to Souichiro. "Lover boy here wasn't going for it."

"Don't Call Me That!" Souichiro shouted. "And she is way too clingy for me."

"I don't believe this!" Masataka groaned.

While this was going on, Aoi and the others were watching.

"So... what do you think?" Tina asked.

"Don't know. But they don't seem too much like trouble." Taeko said.

"But Masataka-sama said they were trouble." Miyabi said.

"I guess we will have to wait and see." Aoi said.

"How exactly did you find me?" Masataka asked.

"Maya overheard that you were transferring to another school and asked us to find out where."

Masataka looked at him skeptically for a few second.

"No." he said, making the pair cringe, like they had been caught. "If the Captain had wanted to know where I was going, she would have asked me herself. You two are here for another reason."

The pair looked at each other guiltily before Bob answered.

"We heard you were transferring to another school, so we thought..." Bob said.

"We thought... you might know a good place to stay around here. But, after seeing where you were living, we figured..." Souichiro said.

"You figured you could just move in here with me?" Masataka asked.

"Well..." Bob said.

"Uh..." Souichiro said.

"Yes." Chiaki said.

"Wait here." Masataka said as he walked back over to the group.

"What's going on, Taka?" Tina asked, shortening his name for the sake of convenience. Her's mostly.

"They want to live here." Masataka said.

"Why?" Taeko asked.

"Apparently they got kicked out of their last apartment." he explained.

"Do you know them?" Aoi asked.

"Yes." Masataka said.

"How do you know them?" Miyabi asked.

"They're members of the Juken Club, the martial arts club I'm also a part of."

"So, they're good people." Taeko said.

"Not... really." he said hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"It's a complicated issue. Our captain let them join because we've also had a... difference of opinion with the Executive Committee at Todo Academy as well."

"A difference of opinion?" Miyabi said and just glared at the boy.

"Long story." he said.

"What are their names?"

"The blond one is Souichiro Nagi, the African-American is Bob Makahari. They called themselves 'The Knuckle Bombs'. The girl is Chiaki Kounoike, she's Bob's girlfriend."

"Just how good a fighters are these two?" Miyabi asked.

"Well... Bob's more a Capoearia fighter. Souichiro is more for using his fists and wrestling moves. I don't think Ms Chiaki can fight."

"Are they as skilled as you are?" Tina asked.

"Not really. I usually end up training them."

"Have either of them beat you?" Miyabi asked.

"No." Masataka said. "Souichiro has potential, but he's more a brawler than a serious martial artist."

"I see." Miyabi said, rubbing her chin as if in thought. "And... what kind of people were they, before they joined the Juken Club?"

"You're basic street punks. They came to Todo Academy to take it over. Starting beating up people left and right, until they were beaten themselves. Mostly by the Juken Clubs Captain and me."

At this, Tina and Taeko looked hesitant, even scared, of letting these people stay with them. Kaoru was in the same boat as them. Aoi was also apprehensive, but she felt at ease with Masataka around. If what he said was true, he would be able to keep them in line. Maybe even shape them up.

"Introduce me to them." Miyabi said to Masataka. "The rest of you wait here." she said firmly to Aoi, Tina, Taeko and Kaoru.

Masataka takes Miyabi over to the trio.

"I am Miyabi Kagurazaki, the boarding house manager. Masataka-sama has informed us of your situation. And reputation."

"Reputation?" Bob asked.

"The Knuckle Bombs." she said.

"Ah."

"In order for me to determine if you should live here, or not, I am going to have to ask you to do something." Miyabi said.

"Okay. What?" Bob asked.

"Hit me." Miyabi said.

"What?" Bob, Souichiro and Masataka gasped.

"I want you," she said, pointing to Souichiro, "To hit me, as hard as you can."

Bob and Souichiro looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders, as Souichiro turned back to the older woman, shooting his arm up, striking Miyabi in the ribs.

"OOOMMMPPPPPHHHHH!!" Miyabi gasped, stumbling backwards.

The group gasps, but for different reasons. Aoi, Tina, Taeko and Kaoru gasped that Miyabi had been hit. But Bob, Souichiro and Masataka gasped at the fast she was still standing, and grinning.

"Is that the best you got?" Miyabi asked as she walked over to Souichiro and threw a hard punch to his face, causing him to stumble backwards and trip, falling onto his butt.

"Whoa!" Tina gasped.

"Amazing!" Taeko gasped.

"I'm impressed." Kaoru said.

While Miyabi was grinning on the outside, internally she winced. _Damn it! I think that kid broke a rib!_

_Freaking wench, I think she cracked a tooth!_ Souichiro groaned from the ground.

"Are you alright, Miyabi-san?" Masataka asked as he quickly went to her side.

"Fine, fine." she said, standing straight so as to give the impression she wasn't hurt at all.

"I'm not sure that's right." he said skeptically.

"What?" she asked.

"You're hurt. I can tell." he stated.

"I said I was fine, Masataka-sama." she assured him.

"Alright, but if you want to, I can heal you later."

"Heal me? You can do that?" she asked, interest in her voice.

"Yes. Let me show you." He said as he place his hand next to her ribs as his hand glowed, sending a surge of energy into her side.

Within a few seconds, Miyabi felt the pain disappear as her breathing started to ease.

"Wha... it doesn't hurt anymore. How did you..." she started to ask.

"I'll be happy to tell you later. If you want." he said with a small bow.

Meanwhile...

"Didn't think you'd get your ass handed to you by a house manager." Bob said, looming over the blond-haired boy.

"She surprised me!" Souichiro stated. _Damn woman's tougher than she looks._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Miyabi talked to Chiaki, who seemed to be the more level-headed of the trio, another pair of individuals arrived at the mansion.

"SOUI-CHAN!" Aya Natsume suddenly shouted.

"Oh, lord!" Souichiro shouted as the shapely brown-haired girl latched herself onto the spiky-blond boy.

"Honestly, Aya-chan." a young girl with lilac hair of about 4-5 years said as she walked up to them. "You would think that you would learn to curb your enthusiasm when around him."

"Oh, look at what a cute girl you are!" Tina said as she quickly swept the young lilac-haired girl into her arms.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Maya groaned as she was manhandled by the blond American.

"Captain! What are you doing here?" Masataka asked the child.

"Captain?" Tina gasped. "Who, this kid?"

"You mean... she's the leader of your Juken Club?" Miyabi asked.

"Yes. This is Maya Natsume and her younger sister, Aya." Masataka said.

"Younger sister?" Taeko asked, looking at the 19-year old girl and then back to the small child in Tina's arms. "But she's so cute!" Tina gushed as she squeezed the girl like a stuffed doll.

Suddenly, the young, struggling child in her arms started to expand and enlarge, until she was once again a shapely and busty 21-year old woman.

And Tina was still holding her.

"Well, are you going to hold me all day, miss?" Maya asked.

Tina looked confused for a second, then reached her hands up to grab her breasts.

"HEY!" Maya shouted as the blond girl molested her.

"Wow! They're almost as big as Tae-chans!" Tina said.

"HEY!" Taeko shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Aoi had decided to break the tension and invited everyone inside to get to know them. She prepared snacks and drinks for them.

While they waited in the comfortable living room, Masataka was making introductions and telling everyone how they knew each other.

Aoi and Miyabi returned to the living room with the refreshments as Tina and Taeko were recounting Masataka's fight with the 15 drunk punks from yesterday.

The others were impressed, but Bob and Souichiro laughed as Maya held her tongue.

"Why are you laughing?" Tina asked the two boys.

"We're not making this up." Taeko said.

"Yeah! It's the truth!" Tina shouted.

"Oh, I'm sure it is." Souichiro said.

"We're laughing because you actually think that Sempai beating up 15 guys, on his own, is impressive." Bob said.

"It's not?" Kaoru asked, clearly bewildered.

"Not compared to the 80 he beat up a couple months back." Bob said.

Tina, Taeko, Miyabi, Kaoru and Aoi all sprayed their drinks at hearing that.

"HE WHAT?" Kaoru gasped.

"EIGHTY?!" Tina gasped.

"ON HIS OWN?" Taeko gasped.

"Oh, yeah!" Chiaki said with a grin.

"We could barely touch these guys." Bob admitted.

"Heck, we could take em now, but... back then..." Souichiro said.

"Yeah." Bob added. "We got hurt pretty bad by a couple of these guys, but Sempai here takes on all 80 and doesn't even get a scratch."

Aoi just looked at her fiancée with an even greater respect than before. Miyabi was now feeling more comfortable with Aoi's safety in Masataka's hands. The young man was a fiancé and a bodyguard with a small army.

"After he punches a hole in the floor of the bowling alley for us to get away, he starts kicking butt left and right." Souichiro said.

"Beat em all down in less than ten minutes, and still had enough strength to help carry my sorry ass out of there." Bob said.

"Yeah, right before his brother showed up." Chiaki said.

"Slapped him down and called him weak." Bob grunted. "And then big brother got laid out faster after taking a few of Souichiro's hits."

"Arrogant, condescending prick!" Souichiro growled.

Everyone looked at Masataka, who had a fairly neutral expression on his face. As if he was trying not to remember what happened when Mitsuomi had arrived at the bowling alley. He was on the verge of defeating Kagurazaka, his brother's bodyguard, when Mitsuomi intervened and slapped him down, and from behind no less.

He still wondered why his brother had done that.

While the group continued to talk and socialize, Maya had stood up and asked to speak with Aoi.

"Aoi-san? Would you mind showing me your beautiful home?" Maya asked.

"Oh. Of course." Aoi said.

"Is this a good idea?" Miyabi asked.

"Don't worry. Maya is trustworthy." Masataka assured her. "Besides, I think you're gonna be needed here." he said, looking over at Tina, who was now blitzed, and Souichiro and Bob who were starting to get drunk.

"Right." she huffed.

While the pair walked off, with Miyabi and Masataka doing their best to keep Souichiro, Bob and Tina under control, Maya and Aoi walked the halls of the mansion.

"This is a beautiful place you have here." Maya said as she clutched her sword in her hand.

"Thank you. It's one of the Sakuraba summer homes that was not in use. I used to spend time here when I was little." Aoi said, demurely keeping her hands in front of her.

"You're too different from each other, you know that." she said, catching the young woman off-guard with the statement.

"What? You mean..."

"You and Masataka. Forgive me for being blunt and all, but...he's strong, you're soft. He's a trained martial artist, you're a trained wife. He possesses ki-force powers, you possess the taught traditions of Japan."

Aoi said nothing as she continued to listen.

"I know him better than you do, yet you are the one who's going to marry him."

"You... object to this."

"Don't misunderstand my intentions. Masa-kun... is important to me, in many ways. Though I never told him that. But it's more that... you would be good for him."

"Good for him?"

"He's a good person, Aoi-san. But he's been pretty much alone in the world, even though he has friends." Maya said, then paused, shaking her head. "Actually... that might not be accurate."

"Masa-kun has no friends?"

"No _real_ friends. Not people he pals around with, hangs out with, etc. His closest friends are in the Juken Club, and... well, Bob has a girlfriend, Souichiro often finds himself on the other side of the board from him, Aya is completely oblivious to him most of the time, and I'm... well... busy with other matters. And as for his family, let's just say they don't interact with him at all nowadays."

"That's... so sad." Aoi said, placing her hand over her heart.

"He deserves better than he's been given, and I hope you're up to the challenge. Especially since I've seen a side of him that I hope you never do."

Aoi looked at her in confusion. "Never do? I don't understand."

"He has... anger issues."

"Anger issues?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing you need to worry about."

"But you said..."

"Let me explain: several months ago when Bob and Souichiro first came to Todo, they started fighting everyone they could, trying to prove themselves top dogs at the school. However, during their attack, Masataka and I confronted them. I... accidentally knocked Souichiro out of the third story floor of the school down into the women's bathroom where my sister Aya was showering. As a result, he saw my sister naked."

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"There's an old tradition in the Natsume family where any man who sees a Natsume woman naked, she will take as her husband. Aya has taken this to heart, and began to smother Souichiro with all kinds of affection, much to his chagrin. At the same time, Masataka had a crush on Aya, and was pretty devastated when she started showering him with love. Anyway, it was the next day when Masataka and Souichiro met that they get into a fight in the cafeteria. It... well, it was pretty one-sided. Souichiro couldn't beat Masataka during the whole thing, couldn't even touch him, and then he pulls a really cheap move."

"Cheap move?"

"Aya had made Souichiro a bento for lunch, and tried to force feed it to him, so he uses the bento against Masataka, basically uses it as a distraction so he could sucker punch Masataka. That's when things... got ugly."

"Ugly?" Aoi asked, still not understanding.

"Masataka got... well, right before they got into their fight, Masataka told Souichiro that if he could tag him, just once, he'd win the fight. When he used Aya's bento to distract him so that he could sucker punch Masataka, well, he really lost it."

Aoi kept silent, wondering where she was going with this.

"Masataka became so enraged at the cheap shot, that... well, both me and Aya couldn't stop him as he pounded Souichiro into the ground, destroying the concrete and tile floor around him. He managed to snap out of it at the last second and avoided putting his fist through Souichiro's head. But... look, I'm not telling you this to scare you off. I'm telling you this because if you want to know and love him, then you have the right to know all the things about him. Even the bad. Overall, Masa-kun is a good man, not easily upset or angry. He's usually pretty mellow, happy, even... well, even kinda harmless at times. But even he has his breaking point. Push the right buttons and he'll explode like a volcano. And heaven help you if you're in his path of destruction."

Aoi just looked at Maya, taking in everything she was saying. Though part of her couldn't accept that her fiancé was a monster, she realized that wasn't what she was saying.

"So... you are saying I should be aware, but not worried." Aoi said.

"Right. He's a good guy, who needs a good woman in his life. He's the strong right arm of the Juken Club. An anti-weapons specialist with incredible potential. And one of the few people I would willingly trust with my own life." she said with a smile. "Heck, if things had been different, I'd have taken him myself."

Aoi felt relieved that that was not the case.

"I've only seen him get mad like that a couple times before, and even I've never been able to stop him fully. Heck, I don't even think his brother could stop him."

Aoi nodded and smiled at the woman. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For telling me more about Masa-kun. These are things that he would never have told me. So I am honored to know a little more about my fiancé, no matter what it is."

"And it doesn't upset you?" Maya asked.

"No. You said that Masa-kun is a good man, who you would trust with your own life. And I am sure I would never throw a bento in his face like Souichiro-san did." she said with a smile.

_Oh boy! This girl is definitely a keeper!_ Maya thought as she and Aoi continued to walk down the hallways of the mansion.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Back in the main room, Tina was getting sloshed and trying to kiss Kaoru. Aya was trying to get Souichiro drunk. Taeko was spilling drinks all over Bob and Chiaki. And both Miyabi and Masataka were trying to maintain order.

"Is everything alright, Aoi-chan? Captain?" Masataka asked.

"Yes. We had a very nice talk, but I don't think we got to see all of the mansion." Maya said.

"So... what's the verdict?" Tina asked as she still tried to kiss Kaoru.

"Well... it's basically this. Kaoru Hanabishi can stay." Miyabi said, before turning to Souichiro, Bob and Chiaki. "You three, however!" she started. "I don't think Ms Chiaki will be a problem, but as for you two... I'm going to put you two on probation for the time being."

"Probation?" Souichiro asked.

"Given your reputation you should be glad I am giving you any consideration at all." she said. "There are several rules for this house, and they will be enforced to it's utmost. You break any of my rules and you're gone!" she said.

"But... I thought she owned the place." Souichiro said, pointing to Aoi.

"Aoi-sama does indeed own the mansion. However, the daily running's of the mansion itself, as well as it's safety and that of the other tenants, are MY responsibility!" she declared. "As such, I have final say in these matters!"

Bob and Souichiro looked at the woman, realizing that while they had her outnumbered two-to-one, there was still the issue of Masataka, who was easily a match for both of them. But then again, they knew how tough Miyabi was, so dealing with her would not be easy either.

Also, she was more than a little scary to them.

"Tenants of the mansion will be out of the main house by 10:00 PM. This includes Tina-san, Taeko-san, Kaoru-san, and the three of you! There will be no exceptions!" Miyabi said to them.

"What about Sempai?" Bob asked.

"He is engaged to Aoi-sama, so his situation is different." she said.

"Different? You mean..." Souichiro said.

"He gets to stay in the mansion."

"That bites." Souichiro grumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Miyabi growled, getting into Souichiro's face.

"Uh... nothing! Nothing!"

"Good. Now secondly..."

The group groaned as Miyabi rattled off a fairly long list of rules that she had established for the purpose of maintaining order in and around the mansion. This included keeping their individual rooms clean, no disturbing the other tenants, no fires, no bringing friends around without checking with her first, no pets unless approved by the manager, etc.

It was a tearful goodbye as Maya had to drag her crying sister away from Souichiro so they could get back to their own home, which was in another town.

Kaoru was given the room next to Tina and across from Taeko in the old servants quarters. Bob and Chiaki shared a room next to Taeko, and Souichiro next to them.

However, that didn't stop Souichiro from acting like his normal self.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes:

Hope this update is to everyone's liking.

I've been toying with the idea for some time as to how to bring the two groups from Tenjho Tenge and Ai Yori Aoshi together.

Also, I've added a new plot-hole in this story. That of Souichiro trying to interfere with Masataka and Aoi's relationship. However, I plan to have several 'interferences' in that respect as well.

I'm gonna have fun making his life a little hellish.

Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
